In delicatessen or bakery stores or the like it may be necessary to separate single slices in such a way, that they do not stick to each other or can be separated from each other again without difficulty. At present, layering paper strips are used for this purpose and the paper strips are drawn from a stack.
In the case of automatic sausage cutting machines having a delivery system it is useful to insert a paper strip in each case between the overlapping deposited rows of sausage slices, which paper strip is a little longer than the deposited row. In this way the seller can prepare strips with a row of sausage slices which for instance weighs 100 grams. The customer, for instance, can choose as the cold cuts to be purchased strips of three kinds of sausages. At home, the overlapping sausage slices on the strip can be placed on a tray and served decoratively or the paper can be removed from the strips without disturbing their pattern. In this way an individual cold cut platter can be arranged and served. Layering strips can also be put between single slices in each case.
The inserting of strips has hitherto required considerable time and effort, because the separating of the papers from the pile causes difficulties.